


unexpected meetings, pleasant surprises

by CookieBlaze



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBlaze/pseuds/CookieBlaze
Summary: There was only one ghost in Konoha. Until Kisuke discovered another.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 B: Surprise Birthday Edition





	unexpected meetings, pleasant surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



There was a ghost, not even a kunai’s throw away from him.

They hadn’t spotted him yet, whoever they were. Didn’t even have the decency to hide, unlike any other half-trained ninja. But then again, what was the point of hiding when you were a ghost? None, that’s what. Until situations like this came up.

The ghost slid into an empty seat, lifting his head to take a look at the menu, the motion seeming more like a habit then anything else. Kisuke tentatively labeled them as an unlikely enemy, waiting to see if there were further actions.

The ghost’s shoulders slumped as he watched the patrons of Ichiraku eat. As the minutes ticked, the unknown ghost sighed and turned away from the scene, giving Kisuke his first look at their face.

What.

Kisuke’s brain froze, his eyes suddenly wide, as the ghost pulled on a very distinctive piece of white cloth from somewhere. The red flames at the bottom fluttered briefly, a vivid reminder of who exactly he had been watching.

The Fourth Hokage, who no doubt probably noticed him ages ago, vanished in a burst of shunshin. Kisuke’s body refused to move as he felt a familiar presence land next to him.

His head finally decided to cooperate as he turned it to meet the eyes of the former hokage.

“Greetings, sir,” Kisuke managed to choke out, forcing his body into a bow.

“Hey. You haven’t happened to see Naruto, have you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Minato was summoned at the exams per canon, and the technique was interrupted so he only came back partly. In this case, as a ghost. It probably wouldn't last long, though, so he wanted to see if Naruto was living well. Unfortunately, he had the worst luck in this case, as all sorts of things stopped him from meeting Naruto. So he was probably drifting around, reminiscing, until he found Kisuke.


End file.
